


BanG Dream Girls Christmas Party

by Martinchan



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, Karaoke, Kissing, Mistletoe, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinchan/pseuds/Martinchan
Summary: All the bands are gathering together to celebrate and enjoy their time with one another on this most beloved holiday.A series of intertwining mostly one-shot stories set over one very special night.Chapter 1: Kokoro intends to make sure everyone one of her guests smiles but there's one in particular she wants to see.Chapter 2: Sayo and Tsugumi spend their time being as close as possible under a particular Christmas decoration.Chapter 3: Kasumi tries to get Misaki to have some fun so they decide to join Yukina and Ran for a karaoke competition but Kasumi has no idea what the other three girls really want out of the night.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Okusawa Misaki/Toyama Kasumi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shirokane Rinko/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Kokoro & Rinko's Night Part 1: Let the fun times begin!

The party was in full swing; the large group of dear friends mixing up their usual routines in favour of coming together and celebrating with holiday cheer. There was no place better to host such an event than the Tsurumaki estate. At least that’s what Kokoro’s reasoning for hosting the party was. She made sure everyone would come, not just the five bands that had been close for some time, but the two new soon to be good friend filled bands Morfonica and Raise A Suilen, and of course Marina came too.

Kokoro had been quickly moving all around party, not only because she was so excited for such a fun event, but because she was excited to make sure **everyone else** was having just as good of a time. She only hoped Misaki would find someone fun to talk to since she and Kokoro usually spent all their time at events like this together.

Skipping her way around, Kokoro studied each guest as she passed, making sure every one had a nice satisfied smile on their face. She screeched to a sudden halt when one person in particular caught her eye. Kokoro couldn’t see their face, so she was unsure if they were smiling yet, but she knew from the back of their head who it was and that it was especially important to Kokoro that this person was smiling.

Shirokane Rinko, the legendary pianist of Roselia, was lingering near the large Christmas tree that stood in the centre of the room. Kokoro knew from experience that approaching her would require some tact, something Kokoro didn’t have an abundance of admittedly, but she prided herself on being able to find a way to get along with anyone.

As much as Kokoro wishes she could run up to Rinko, tackle her, and pull her into a bear hug so powerful even Michelle would be jealous, she knew she shouldn’t. Kokoro figured if she tried that it would probably scare Rinko, maybe even make her cry, and that was absolutely unacceptable for Kokoro. Showing a large amount of restraint on her part, Kokoro calmly stepped over to Rinko, and stood beside her looking up to the tree.

“Don’t ya think it’s so pretty!?” Kokoro cheered. Rinko hopped back a little and gasped; she stared at Kokoro with wide eyes for a moment in shock. This made Kokoro start to worry.

_Uh oh, did I say that too loudly? Is she upset?_

“Sorry, Rinko, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“N-No… it’s fine, Tsurumaki-san,” Rinko said reassuringly, “I was just… lost in thought… and didn’t know you were there…”

Kokoro let out a little sigh of relief, “Well here I am!” Kokoro smiled, “So like I was saying, don’t ya think the tree’s really pretty!?”

“It is rather beautiful yes…” Rinko looked up; admiring all the ornaments that seemed to sparkle over its branches.

“I think I always liked **those** the most!” Kokoro gestured to several colourful spheres hanging on the tree.

“The baubles? Yes… they’re lovely…” Rinko agreed. “Did you know… the idea for baubles came from an old tradition… of hanging fruit on trees?”

“Really!?” Kokoro’s eyes widen; matching her huge smile. “That’s so interesting! I knew you were smart, Rinko!”

“N-Not at all,” Rinko shyly tugged at the hem of her dress, “It was just… something I heard once…”

“Well maybe so… but I still think you’re smart!” Kokoro praised.

Rinko’s cheeks redden fiercely at the compliment; though the small smile working its way up her face let Kokoro know it was welcomed.

When Kokoro knew Rinko wouldn’t be able to respond to that comment she decided to just continue talking herself, “So… the party’s been great so far, everyone’s smiling so much! Have you been having a good time? Played many of the games?”

“No… er yes… I mean…” Rinko took in a short breath; giving herself a moment to gather her thoughts. “Yes I’ve been having a good time… no I haven’t played the games… I don’t think I’d be any good at them anyway.”

“That’s just silly, Rinko, I know you’ll be amazing at a whole bunch of ‘em!” Kokoro reassured her, “We just gotta look around and find one you can really sink your teeth into is all!”

Kokoro began scanning the room; scrutinising each spot as she went, “Let’s see… Tomoe, Rei and Masuki have been playing with the ring-toss all night, I don’t think they’ll be stopping anytime soon… Yukina and Ran are still competing on the karaoke machine… what are those two doing under the mistletoe? That looks fun, we could try that!”

Rinko didn’t dare follow Kokoro’s gaze, instead just looking down to the ground, “T-that would probably be… inappropriate, Tsurumaki-san. That game is… only meant for two people who are very very close…”

“Really?” Kokoro tilted her head curiously, “I guess that means we just gotta get closer first than!”

Rinko started blushing again; this time at the thoughts Kokoro was putting in her head.

_Kissing someone… kissing Tsurumaki-san under the mistletoe… I wonder what that would be like…_

“Oh oh, there!” Kokoro pointed to something off in the distance. “Bobbing for apples, that’s perfect! You can really sink your teeth into that ‘cause you’re biting apples! Plus you’ll obviously be super good at it!”

“Why would you think… I’d do well at that of all things?”

“Well I was just thinking about how pretty your lips are!” Kokoro explained casually, “I bet no apples would be able to resist them!”

“T-That’s… I… w-wha-?” Rinko seemed unable to form a complete sentence; the last thing she expected to happen tonight, or ever really, was for Tsurumaki Kokoro to refer to her lips as ‘pretty’.

Kokoro swiftly clasped Rinko’s hand in her own, “C’mon, we can’t just stand around talking all night, let’s have some fun!”

Rinko was pulled along by the excitable girl’s energy; ordinarily this would have been an uncomfortable sensation but, like everyone who came into contact with Kokoro, Rinko couldn’t help but smile.

It felt like she was being taken on an adventure in one of her fantasy games. Rinko wondered if this was how Kaoru’s fans felt; Kokoro may not have ‘princely’ per say but Rinko still felt herself swept off her feet. In truth Kokoro had many laudable qualities, ones that Rinko knew she herself lacked, and that was why Rinko always secretly looked up to the younger girl.

Rinko gave Kokoro’s hand an affectionate squeeze; hoping her feelings would be conveyed in some small way.

It seemed they actually did as Kokoro slowed briefly and looked back to Rinko. Her face seemed to brighten that little bit more; her smile, while not the widest Kokoro has ever donned, felt so warm. Kokoro squeezed Rinko’s hand in return and for a moment their minds became one; sharing the same thought.

_I think tonight… will be one I always remember…_

Though Rinko also had another one in her head.

_I wonder if I’ll be brave enough… to tell her what I was thinking of by the tree…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better time to start a Christmas series than a few days after Christmas is over?
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this little thing or are excited for future chapters to come, next one will revolve around Tsugumi and Sayo's night with several other not yet listed pairings planned for other chapters. For now, try and give the Rinko X Kokoro pairing some love, they don't get nearly enough!
> 
> If you want more (and possibly better written) Christmas stories from me right now I've written a couple chapters for a Revue Starlight story called 'Akira's Christmas Carol', feel free to check it out. I probably pop back to that after getting another chapter of this out.
> 
> Normally I make up character cards for my BanG Dream stories as if they were event stories, but it's 5am here so... I'm gonna see if I'm capable of getting sleep. Hope you all had good holidays!


	2. Tsugumi & Sayo's Night: Under The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the other Roselia members scatter throughout the party, Sayo seeks out the person she feels most comfortable talking to, Tsugumi. Though Tsugumi seems very particular about the spot they should meet up at.

Parties were always somewhat awkward occasions for Sayo. It’s not that she didn’t like them, she had actually come to enjoy seeing everyone gather together just to relax and mingle, though sometimes she worried too much about all the little things. What if someone wanted to talk to her and she didn’t know what to say? What if her mind went blank mid-conversation or she forgot some important detail about someone? Parties were social events and these people all considered her a friend so she’d hate to inconvenience them or make them think she didn’t care.

Normally Sayo had the other members of Roselia to fall back on; with them nearby Sayo would always have at least one person she knew how to talk to and they could help when someone else wanted to chat with Sayo too. This particular party, however, Sayo found herself without them.

As soon as they arrived at the Tsurumaki estate the girls seemed to quickly separate. Yukina was immediately taken by Ran who demanded she participate in a singing competition on a karaoke machine that had been setup somewhere. Rinko disappeared quickly; she seemed to have something on her mind but Sayo had no idea what. While Ako likely ran off to find her sister and Lisa decided to accompany her.

Before running off Lisa did notice Sayo seemed a little lost. She gave a few words of advice, “Seriously, just stop overthinking things! I can think of a certain someone that’ll definitely want to see you.” She finished with a wink then ran off.

Sayo didn’t really know what Lisa meant by that but she knew she couldn’t just stand by the front door forever anyway. There was one other person Sayo had to come to feel comfortable with, a person Sayo had started to always seek out in the crowds so could make her way to her and pretend it was simply a happy coincidence.

Sayo would say it was almost shocking how close she had come to feel to this person but, remembering who this person is, Sayo concluded it actually wasn’t a surprise at all. Hazawa Tsugumi was after all, in Sayo’s eyes, perfect.

Scanning the room Sayo quickly found the brown bob of hair she had come to be so familiar with.

Sayo took notice of the peculiar way Tsugumi was acting. Firstly she wasn’t talking to anyone, very unusual considering how social Tsugumi is, but there was something else Sayo couldn’t quite put her finger on. The way Tsugumi was shuffling and eyeing the environment around her; it was as if she was very particular about the spot she was standing.

Shrugging it off; Sayo made her way over to Tsugumi. As soon as Tsugumi spotted Sayo coming over her smile shined so bright it seemed to absolutely light up the room. “Sayo-san!” Tsugumi called as she started waving, “There you are!”

“Hello, Hazawa-san,” Sayo smiled back at her, “It’s… good to see you.”

“Yes, you too! I-I’ve really been hoping we’d be able spend Christmas- oh my!” Something caught Tsugumi’s attention midsentence. She was looking up at something above them.

Sayo turned her gaze upward to see what Tsugumi was interested in; what Sayo saw caused her to blush. There, hanging low just above their heads, was a large brightly coloured piece of mistletoe. Sayo had learned about the tradition of mistletoe from Lisa; who earlier had told Roselia of her desire to meet someone under mistletoe this year. Sayo was unsure if Lisa had someone specific in mind or if she simply wanted some kind of romantic encounter.

Tsugumi placed a finger on her chin contemplatively, “That’s mistletoe, right? What was it you’re supposed to do when you meet someone under it again? Himari-chan explained it to me but I can’t quite remember.” She looked to Sayo expectedly, “Do you know, Sayo-san?”

“Um, y-yes, well… you see…” Sayo stammered. She had dreamt that something like this would happen someday, but as Sayo stared into those perfect innocent brown eyes, Sayo knew despite her desire that she was unworthy of Tsugumi’s first kiss. She didn’t know anyone who could be considered worthy of such a gift but did know she wasn’t.

Tsugumi stood there patiently awaiting an answer in silence. “F-from what I recall, when two people… who are rather close, mind you… meet under the mistletoe it is tradition that they… hug!”

“Hug?” Tsugumi tilted her head confusedly. Sayo wanted to mentally slap herself; she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind that wasn’t a kiss. She could hear the doubt in Tsugumi’s voice but it also seemed to be accompanied by something else; something like disappointment.

Despite this, Tsugumi continued to smile up at Sayo, “Well in that case, would you like to hug, Sayo-san?”

“P-pardon?” Sayo was at a loss. She wondered if Tsugumi really just said that then her mind wandered to the thought of what it would be like to hold Tsugumi closely.

Tsugumi seemed to deflate a little, “Oh, if you don’t want to that’s fine…”

“I-I do!” Sayo half-shouted in panic, “Or rather… it would fine with me… just so long as you are comfortable with it…”

“Of course!” Tsugumi eyes nervously scanned Sayo’s body in anticipation, “S-So I guess… let’s hug then…”

“Yes… let’s…”

Tsugumi stepped forward and gingerly reached her out with her hands; stopping just short of actually touching Sayo. Sensing her hesitation, Sayo tried to display a comforting attitude. Being the taller girl Sayo went higher up on Tsugumi’s body, placing her arms around Tsugumi’s shoulders and meeting on her back. Now, with more confidence, Tsugumi returned the hug; going lower, caressing passed Sayo’s hips, landing on her lower back. Their bodies fit together perfect, as far as they were concerned, this was how things were always meant to be.

They were closer than they had ever been before; not just physically, there was a certain emotional connection they both felt sparking within them.

They looked into each other’s eyes; feeling an intense sensation of belonging and desire. Tsugumi started to lean in and Sayo felt her lips quiver.

_Is she really going to…? Does Hazawa-san want to…? With me…?_

Tsugumi went passed where Sayo hoped she’d land and instead came to rest her head on Sayo’s shoulder. “You don’t mind me doing this do you, Sayo-san?”

“N-No, this is… quite nice actually…” Sayo wasn’t lying; it might not have been all Sayo wanted from Tsugumi but it was already far more than she thought she deserved from the angel in her arms and it was incredible, getting to hold her like this.

Tsugumi’s breath on Sayo’s neck sent an excitable shiver up and down her spine; it made Sayo’s heart hammer away even faster as it was coupled with the small circles Tsugumi seemed to be gently stroking into her back.

Sayo buried her face in the top of Tsugumi’s hair; hoping it would prevent her from making some kind of noise that give away the pleasure she felt from such a simple hug and scare Tsugumi off of doing it again. Sayo tightened her hold on Tsugumi; trying to press their bodies together as much as she could.

Tsugumi giggled, “Sayo-san… I had no idea you liked hugs this much! It’s kind of… cute.”

Sayo raised her head slightly, just enough to be able to move her lips, “I don’t normally but… I never want to let you go, Hazawa-san.”

Tsugumi stiffened at the words for a moment before reciprocating Sayo’s tighter grip and shifting head into the nape of Sayo’s neck. Tsugumi voice was muffled but Sayo still heard her words, “Then don’t…”

Tsugumi’s words struck Sayo’s heart; they were exactly what she needed to hear to hold out hope the Tsugumi might share her feelings.

_Don’t get carried away. Hazawa-san’s very caring; she might do this with all of her friends…_

The two stood there for a while in silence, they tried to let the world around them fade away so there would be only the two of them, in each other’s arms.

The girls’ moment was interrupted however by a sudden tapping on their shoulders. They lifted their heads and turned to look at who was trying to gain their attention.

Ako stood staring up at them with an annoyed glare and puffed out cheeks; she had her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently, “Are you two ever gonna move? Other people want to use the mistletoe too, ya know?”

Sayo and Tsugumi exchanged a glance then looked back to Ako, “A-Apologises, Udagawa-san. I suppose we were simply distracted and spent a minute or two longer than intended.”

“A minute or two!?” Ako’s eyes seemed to bug out of her head, “You two have been standing here for **three hours**!”

“W-What? That can’t be, we’ve only been-” Tsugumi saw the large clock that hung at one end of the hall and gasped; it really had been that long and was almost midnight. “Oh my god, Sayo-san… we’ve been standing here for three hours…”

Sayo blushed fiercely at the realisation, “Perhaps it would be for best if we moved on, Hazawa-san…” Sayo started to step away but was tugged back by Tsugumi who was still holding on to her.

“Hold on I just wanted to ask something…” Tsugumi explained, “Ako-chan, you said other people wanted to use the mistletoe, does that mean that… **you** have someone you wish to stand here with?”

Ako gave the pair a confidant fanged smirk, “Indeed, I have forged a most unholy of dark contracts, and now I am bound to fulfil the desires of another…”

Sayo was utterly lost, “Pardon, Udagawa-san?”

“I believe she means she made a promise to someone and wants to keep it,” Tsugumi offered.

Ako nodded, “Yeah, that’s right, Tsugu! Thanks!”

“Very well, I can respect your wish to keep a promise. We shall leave you to it, Udagawa-san.”

Sayo once again started to step away; this time Tsugumi followed. It was only now Sayo realised Tsugumi was still holding onto her, not quite as completely as before obviously, but still Tsugumi used one of her arms to wrap around Sayo’s arm and the other held Sayo’s hand.

“Hazawa-san, it’s not that I mind but… why are you holding onto me this way?”

“Well… you said you didn’t want to let go…” Tsugumi looked to her full of concern, “Did you… not really…?”

“O-Of course I meant it!” Sayo said a little louder than intended, “I’m just surprised… and glad… that you felt the same.” Sayo and Tsugumi shared a peaceful smile as they made their way around the party.

Sayo noticed the number of guests had started to trickle down; that’s when time seemed to catch up to her, “Hazawa-san, it has gotten rather late, we should probably be preparing to leave.”

Tsugumi gasped, “You’re right! My parents are probably wondering where I am, I didn’t intend to stay out particularly late tonight.”

“What I mean to say is…” Sayo swallowed the lump in her throat and mustered up her courage, “Could I… walk you home?”

Tsugumi smiled up to Sayo; resting her head against the taller girl’s shoulder, “Thank you, Sayo-san. I’d like that.”

* * *

The girls said their goodbyes to several of their friends before making their way outside. Sayo could not find where Hina had gone; the members of Pastel Palettes said they last saw her running off over an hour ago with Aya and had no idea where they were now. Sayo resolved to simply hope she had returned home and would try calling her later.

Tsugumi and Sayo walked in a comfortable silence together. Much like the hug, Sayo wished it would last forever, but she knew it was impossible. Sadly they even seemed to arrive at Tsugumi’s house much quicker than expected and their time alone together would come to an end.

As they stood outside Tsugumi’s front door Sayo prepared to say her goodnights but was interrupted when Tsugumi spoke first, “Sayo-san… there’s something I wanted to tell you…”

“Of course, Hazawa-san, you can say whatever you need to and I’ll listen,” Sayo said comfortingly.

“I…” Tsugumi’s free hand played with her dress nervously, “I… know what you’re **really** supposed to do under mistletoe…”

“You… you do?”

Tsugumi gave a small nod in response.

“Then why did you tell me you didn’t know?” Sayo questioned her, “If it was simply that you… didn’t want to kiss me… I certainly wouldn’t have forced you because of some silly tradition.”

“I know but…” Tsugumi let out a small sigh, “To tell you the truth… I was waiting for you to show up at the party so we could meet under the mistletoe… and I would have an excuse to kiss you…”

Sayo’s mouth hung silently agape.

“But when the time came… when I saw you walking towards me… I got so nervous, I thought you might get mad and reject me,” Tsugumi looked up to Sayo with teary eyes, “I’m so sorry, Sayo-san. I lied and tried to trick you, I’m so sorry…” Tsugumi hung her head low.

Sayo didn’t care about being lied to, she couldn’t even think of some kind of scenario where she could be mad at Tsugumi, there was only one thought that was stuck in Sayo’s mind right now.

_This means… she **wants** to kiss me…_

Sayo gently grabbed Tsugumi’s chin, bringing her face up so their eyes could meet, “Hazawa-san, there may not be any mistletoe out here but… could I still kiss you?”

“S-Sayo-san!” Tsugumi began to shake excitedly; she couldn’t get out anymore words so she just wiped the tears away as best she could and gave Sayo another small nod.

Sayo shifted her hand to cup Tsugumi’s cheek; giving it a sensual caress with her thumb. They started moving closer together, inch by inch, until slowly, almost hesitantly, their lips finally met.

The sensation was incredible, far better than Sayo could imagine, greater than even their earlier hug which had already rocked Sayo to her core. It was in this moment, for the first time, Sayo felt worthy.

_She chose me… this **angel** actually wants **me** … I can’t believe it but having her lips on mine… I certainly can’t deny it._

It was yet another thing this night Sayo wished would last forever but it was yet another thing she knew would have to come to an end. When their lips separated, the two held each other close, staring lovingly into the other’s eyes.

Sayo knew if she didn’t say something they’d be at risk of another accidental time lapse being lost in their feeling for one another, “Haza… T-Tsugumi-san, if you’re still up… may I call you later tonight…?”

“Yes!” Tsugumi replied excitedly, “The second you get home! I’ll be waiting… in bed.”

Sayo blushed at the image, “W-Well then… I shall call you soon… for now…” Sayo surprised Tsugumi with a quick kiss on her cheek, “Good night.”

Sayo and Tsugumi reluctantly let go of each other; they gave a small wave goodbye and Sayo began to make her way home.

There was a cold breeze that Christmas night but the promise of hearing Tsugumi’s voice would keep Sayo warm all the way home; where a new surprise awaited her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayo and Tsugu spent all their time at the party in each other's arms... time well spent I say!
> 
> This took a lot longer to get out than intended, like all my stuff, it also ended up being a lot longer than intended, like all my stuff.
> 
> Hopefully you still enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Now I have to debate whether to return to one of my other incomplete stories, return to my other Christmas story, or continue this next. I do already have all the chapters for this semi-planned out, it's just the writing which takes time. Got some real fun ships planned for this; some pretty common ships (I'm sure you caught the nods to them this chapter) but also a couple interesting rare pairs I'm especially looking forward to messing around with. (Tsugu and Sayo will also come back in a future chapter but I won't spoil when!)
> 
> For now, I hope you had a good time reading this and had a good day!


	3. Kasumi, Misaki, Ran & Yukina's Night: Sing your heart out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi tries to get Misaki to have some fun so they decide to join Yukina and Ran for a karaoke competition but Kasumi has no idea what the other three girls really want out of the night.

Misaki bit her nails nervously.

_Where did that damn dummy go?_

She worriedly scanned the crowd of band girls looking for the party’s bouncy blond host. Misaki knew Kokoro would get overly excited and run off but she thought she’d be able to take her eyes off Kokoro for more than a single second before the energetic singer could scamper away.

“She’s probably running all over the place bumping into everyone in sight,” Misaki mumbled to herself, “Maybe I should try the other side of that ridiculously huge tree…”

“Misaki-chan!” A voice equally as cheerful as Kokoro’s called out to her; though this one at least brought a small smile to Misaki’s face tonight.

She turned around to the starry eyed brunette running towards her, “Hey, Toyama-san.”

Kasumi skidded to a halt in front of her, “What are you doing just standing around? There’s so many fun things to do!” Kasumi began widely gesturing to various activities strewn about the party room.

Misaki chuckled, “I’m sure there is but I can’t really mess around. I need to make sure Kokoro isn’t causing too much trouble.”

“Awww, c’mon, Misaki-chan,” Kasumi poked out her bottom lip in an adorable pout, “It’s **your** Christmas night too! Come play with me!”

“Well…” The offer was certainly tempting to Misaki; she liked spending time with Kasumi and an opportunity to spend the whole night with her was something Misaki definitely wanted. She gave one last around the room; still not seeing Kokoro, “I guess… maybe I could…”

Seeing her chance, Kasumi quickly dove close to Misaki, and took her hand in her own, “Great! I know just the thing we can do!”

Misaki blushed at the sudden contact, “T-Toyama-san, l-let’s not do anything too crazy, ok?”

“Don’t worry, Misaki-chan, this’ll be a lot of fun!” Kasumi said reassuringly.

Kasumi guided Misaki through the party towards whatever goal she had in her overly excitable head. Misaki knew the layout of the room, having helped put together ideas for it, so she figured she’d be able to work out where Kasumi was taking her if it weren’t for one thing distracting her; the feeling of Kasumi’s hand.

_Ichigaya-san’s so lucky; she probably gets to hold Toyama-san’s hand all the time._

It surprised Misaki how soft they were; she thought someone who constantly played guitar would have to end up with harder rougher feeling hands and fingers but Kasumi’s were perfectly soft and smooth. Not only that, but they were so warm and comforting, Misaki was so distracted she didn’t even realize when they stopped walking until Kasumi started speaking.

“Oh, Ran-chan! Yukina-senpai! Are you two using the karaoke machine?!”

Kasumi’s yelling seemed to startle the other two singers; they were so deeply engaged in whatever they were talking about they must not have seen Kasumi’s approach.

“Oh uh… Hey, Kasumi.” Ran replied, “Yeah we were just about to have a little competition.”

“OOOO, that sounds perfect!” Kasumi’s eyes sparkled with excitement, “Me and Misaki will definitely join then!”

“Oh I see… I guess that’s ok…” Ran looked away shyly, “It’s not like I was trying to be alone with Minato-san for any reason…”

“Cool, thanks!” Kasumi said obliviously. She pulled Misaki along with her to take a seat in the booth; Kasumi continued to hold onto Misaki’s hand as they sat down, “So, who’s going first?”

“I shall go first,” Yukina proclaimed.

Ran smirked, “Too afraid to follow me, eh? I understand.”

A small smile appeared on Yukina’s face and she chuckled into her hand, “Very amusing, Mitake-san, but perhaps after my performance you will see there is no need for you to sing and simply proclaim me the winner.”

“Yeah right,” there was a competitive spark in Ran’s surprisingly friendly gaze, “You know I’d never back down.”

“Don’t count me and Misaki-chan out just yet!” Kasumi thrust her free fist triumphantly into the air, “Oh hey, what songs are on the machine anyway? It looks all fancy and… custom-y.”

“If I recall Kokoro said she had the suits add a bunch of our bands’ songs to it,” Misaki explained, “I guess she thought, like with everything she does, it’d be a bit funner this way.”

“An interesting thought,” Yukina said, “In that case I believe I know what song I shall select.” She began fiddling with the machine; flicking through the many options available to find the one she wanted.

Ran took a seat beside Kasumi; She glanced at the girls’ still linked hands, “Hey, have you two… been hanging out a lot more recently?”

Kasumi tapped her chin contemplatively, “I guess so… why?”

Ran shrugged, “Just seems like you two have gotten rather close.”

Misaki blushed; quickly looking away hoping the others wouldn’t notice.

“That’s funny!” Kasumi replied, “I was about to say the same about you and Yukina-senpai!”

“W-Wha-? Me and Minato-san? N-No way!” Ran also started to blush furiously, “T-That’d be… ridiculous…”

Kasumi giggled, “Wow, Ran-chan, you and Misaki-chan are making the exact same face! That’s so silly!”

Yukina cleared her throat loudly; both preparing to sing and announcing to the others she had made her selection.

The music started to play but before it reached the point where the lyrics came in Ran realized what song Yukina chose; the beat of the drums, the roaring guitar, even where the backup vocals would go, everything was all too familiar to Ran, “Wait… T-This isn’t a Roselia song! It’s Easy Come, Easy Go!”

Yukina flashed her a quick smile before she started to sing; she pulled it off perfectly, not just matching Ran’s vocals but making the song sound like her own. She even slightly altered her voice throughout the song to sound unique for the lyrics originally sung by the other members of Afterglow.

When Yukina reached the end of the song she was met with enthusiastic applause from Kasumi and Misaki while Ran stared dumbfounded.

The bright number on the screen quickly ticked up; eventually coming to a stop, flashing ‘96’, and played a quick celebratory jingle.

Yukina frowned; clearing unimpressed by the score.

“Why do you look so annoyed?” Ran asked.

“That’s not as good as I usually do,” Yukina explained, she came to sit next to Ran, “I hope I’m not letting myself falter…”

“Geez, don’t be so dramatic,” Ran rolled her eyes, “It’s still a high score, plus it’s my song not yours, I thought you did… not bad.”

Yukina laughed softly, “Thank you, Mitake-san…” Their eyes met and locked; they entered a comfortable silence, content to simply gaze at one another, until Kasumi interrupted.

“So… are you going next, Ran-chan, or…?”

“Oh uh… right! Of course!” Ran took the microphone from Yukina, lingering for a moment as their hands met, and then made her way over to the machine. “Maybe I’ll go with… this one.”

Ran decided to go with Roselia’s ‘Louder’; Yukina kept a stoic face throughout the performance while Kasumi danced from her seated position; forcing Misaki to sway along with her as their hands were still connected.

It was a song from her repertoire Yukina hadn’t heard for some time; the number of songs Roselia has to perform had gotten so many and their abilities and self-image had grown so much they no longer performed it regularly. Yukina was quite pleased to hear it performed again.

Ran finished the song and instead of looking to the screen for her score she turned to Yukina; the look she gave made it obvious she was desperate to hear Yukina’s opinion. “Mitake-san, I have to say that was… very well done… same as always.”

“W-Well of course,” Ran stuttered, “I put my all into every performance…”

They all looked to the screen as it finished tallying up Ran’s score; it displayed a bright ‘95’ followed by the same jingle as before.

Ran grumbled at her score; walking back over she slumped down into her spot on the couch between Yukina and Kasumi.

“Mitake-san…” Yukina said gently, “thank you.”

Ran tilted her head up to look into Yukina’s eyes, “For what?”

“That song has a lot of special meaning to me and Roselia; I haven’t heard it in while, so…” Yukina placed her hand over Ran’s, giving it a small squeeze, “thank you for performing it so beautifully.”

“Minato-san…”

“Geez, what’s going on with you two tonight?” Kasumi laughed, “You’re acting so strange!”

“Who knows…” Yukina shrugged, “Perhaps Christmas has a way of… bringing certain things to the surface.”

Kasumi tilted her head curiously, “Huh? What’s that mean?”

Misaki decided to jump in, “H-Hey, Toyama-san, isn’t it your turn? I’ve been looking forward to hearing you sing!”

Kasumi beamed, “Really? It makes me so happy to hear you say that!” She giggled gleefully, “Ok, I won’t let you down, Misaki-chan!” Kasumi shot out of her seat and ran towards the machine; in her excitement she almost forgot to grab the microphone from Ran but she quickly doubled back to get it then went about flicking through the available songs.

Ran leaned over to get near Misaki, “Hey, Okusawa-san,” she whispered.

Misaki hummed in response to acknowledge she heard Ran.

“I know this is kind of rude but…” Ran hesitated, “d-do you think maybe after you and Kasumi have had a turn you could…”

Misaki gave Ran a smile and finished her thought for her, “You want me to get Toyama-san outta here so you can be alone with Minato-san?”

“W-Well… yes,” Ran stuttered shyly; her cheeks becoming as red as the streak in her hair, “B-But don’t act like you don’t wanna spend time alone with Kasumi!”

Misaki stiffened; she wondered if she was really so easily read, of course she did show up hand in hand with Kasumi, but Misaki thought she at least hid her own feelings well and people would assume the affection was all just Kasumi being friendly.

“Misaki-chan!” Kasumi called, “There are too many good songs here and I can’t pick, help me please!”

“Um… how about you try a Morfonica song? It might be an interesting way to mix it up,” Misaki suggested.

“Good idea! I’ll do this one!” She selected ‘Bloom Bloom’ and began enthusiastically singing and dancing along to the song.

Misaki noticed something about Kasumi’s performance; it was beautiful of course, Misaki always thought Kasumi was an amazing singer, but there was something else. Throughout the song Kasumi seemed to be staring at Misaki the whole time, even pointing to her sometimes like whenever the lyrics ‘Blooming You and I’ would play in the background. It made Misaki feel a bit embarrassed, like a spotlight was on her, but there was still something pleasant about it; it was like Kasumi was performing just for her and that made Misaki feel like the most important girl in the world.

The song came to an end with screen flashing ‘91’. Kasumi cheered, “Yay! I did pretty good, don’t ya think, Misaki-chan?”

“Yeah I thought you were great,” Misaki gave her a quick thumbs up.

“Ok, your turn! Your turn!” Kasumi thrust the microphone in Misaki’s face.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Misaki said nervously, “I don’t think I can really follow you three. You’re all kind of out of my league.”

“What!?” Kasumi was in utter shock, “Why would you think that? Your voice is so beautiful!”

“You’re **really** over exaggerating…”

“Okusawa-san, you should have more faith in yourself, I have also found your singing to be quite pleasant,” Yukina added, “It’s particularly impressive considering you have to sing in a suit.”

“Misaki-chan sings in a suit?” Kasumi seemed a little lost. She went silent for a moment then her eyes sparkled as an image came to her mind, “Wow! I wanna see that, I bet Misaki-chan looks so handsome in a tux!”

Yukina and Ran shared a knowing laugh while Misaki sank further into her seat in embarrassment. Though she was pleased to hear there was a chance Kasumi might find her attractive.

Misaki took the microphone from Kasumi and got up to face the machine. She figured if everyone else picked another bands’ song she would have to as well but that brought on another problem. The only other bands’ songs she knew well were Poppin’ Party’s, having listened and sung along to many recording of their songs in the shower, but that meant singing Kasumi’s song in front of **Kasumi herself**. Meaning Misaki would probably ruin it, disappoint Kasumi, and screw up her chance of being with Kasumi but Misaki supposed she didn’t have any other choice.

She picked ‘Tokimeki Experience’; she thought if she was going to mess something up it might as well be a classic she’s sung a thousand times. She worked her way through the song; mainly focusing on not making any huge blunders. Her eyes turned to Kasumi and she relieved to see the girl still had a smile on her face, meaning she wasn’t too surprised with how bad Misaki was probably doing, her smile even seemed to be getting bigger with each passing verse.

The song came to an end and Misaki sighed in relief. She looked to the screen and felt she did a lot better than she expected as it flashed ‘89’.

Kasumi, practically bursting with excitement, leapt from her seat and began bouncing up and down. “Yay! Misaki-chan wins! Misaki-chan wins!”

“Hey hold on, how’s that decided?” Ran asked.

“Well you know, Misaki-chan sung the best so that means she wins!” Kasumi explained simply.

Misaki suddenly felt the need to find a hole for her to crawl into and hide, “T-Toyama-san, I appreciate it but I’m pretty su-”

“I agree with Toyama-san,” Yukina cut in.

“What!?” Ran turned to her; surprised to hear her say that.

“Mitake-san, don’t you think it’s for the best we concede this one?” Yukina sent her a look and Ran started to catch on.

“Well, I guess she did sing pretty well…” Ran agreed, “I suppose hard work should be rewarded so… sure, she wins.”

“Yay!” Kasumi let out another cheer. She wrapped Misaki in a tight hug, “See, Misaki-chan, I told you your voice was beautiful!”

Misaki hesitantly returned the hug, “T-Thanks, Toyama-san…”

Kasumi pulled away just enough so she could look into Misaki eyes, “That was so great I want to hear you sing a bunch of Popipa songs like ‘CiRCLING’ and ‘Kizuna Music’ and… oh my gosh! You **have** to sing ‘Returns’!”

“C-Calm down, Toyama-san…!” Misaki shared a quick glance with Ran before looking back to Kasumi, “Actually I was thinking maybe we could do something else.”

“Sure! Like what?” Kasumi asked, “There’s probably plenty of things the four of us could do!”

Misaki shook her head, “No, I was thinking we could do something… just the two of us? It might be nice to step outside and get away from everyone else for a bit. Ya know?”

Kasumi fell silent for a moment; Misaki was curious what was going on in her head especially after a small blush appeared on Kasumi’s face. “Um… Ran-chan, Yukina-senpai, me and Misaki-chan might go now. Is that ok?”

“I think we’ll be ok, Kasumi,” Ran replied, “You two have fun doing… whatever.”

Kasumi gave the still seated pair a nod before taking Misaki’s hand and guide her to the nearest door.

When the pair were far enough away Ran looked to Yukina, “I’m surprised you’d do something like that, give up a victory I mean.”

“I saw how Toyama-san was trying to making her happy and feel good about herself…” Yukina explained, “I couldn’t help but sympathise because… I want to do the same for you, Mitake-san.”

Ran’s eyes went wide; her lips quivered, barely able to get words out, “M-Minato-san…”

“And now that the two of us are alone…” Yukina leaned in and kissed Ran’s cheek, “How about a duet?”

* * *

Misaki and Kasumi left the party room; now standing just outside on the connected balcony.

Kasumi seemed to be behaving strangely but Misaki was unsure why.

“So we’re… outside now… alone,” she said.

“Uh yeah, I can see that,” Misaki replied shortly, “Toyama-san, are you ok?”

“Yep, all good!” Kasumi said with just a little bit of forced pep, “Just a little nervous I guess!”

“Nervous? Why?”

“Well when you said you wanted to be alone I thought…” Kasumi deflated a little, “N-never mind, I guess it was just wishful thinking…”

Misaki wasn’t completely sure what Kasumi was going on about but something about it made her heart skip a beat.

_Calm down girl! You’re probably just jumping to conclusions; there’s no way she wants the same thing you do._

“What were you thinking, Toyama-san? It’s ok, you can be honest with me,” Misaki said reassuringly, “It can’t be any crazier than one of Kokoro’s suggestions.”

“I-It might be…” Kasumi uncharacteristically stuttered, “I thought, just for a second, you maybe wanted to… kiss me.”

“K-KISS!?”

“See I knew i was just being dumb!” Kasumi sighed, “I’ve really liked you for a long time! I was hoping I could get a chance tonight to spend time alone with you and impress you but then Ran-chan and Yukina-senpai were already at the karaoke machine and then you **totally** out-sang me so I thought I screwed it up.” Tears started appearing in her eyes as she continued to ramble, “But then you said you wanted to be go outside together so I thought you liked me too but you don’t, so I just… I…”

Misaki grabbed Kasumi’s shoulders and tried to shake her out of her spiral, “Wait, Toyama-san, I do like you! I like you so so much! You always impress me and I’ve totally wanted to kiss you all night!”

There was a short silence between the two; Kasumi began wiping away the tears, “You… you like me too?”

Now that they had calmed down Misaki was a little embarrassed by what she said but she stuck by it, “Yeah… I do. I’ve liked you for a while actually…”

“Misaki-chan!” Kasumi seemed like she was about to cry again, “I… I have to kiss you right now, ok?”

Misaki couldn’t get a word out before Kasumi grabbed the sides of Misaki’s face and practically slammed their lips together.

The kiss was a little rough at first but after the shock wore off the girls were able to slip into a much more comfortable and satisfying rhythm. It was everything the pair had been dreaming of; they poured every ounce of their longing and affection they could into the one loving act. Even after the kiss was done they clung close together; gently pressing their foreheads against the other as they contently listened to sound of the other breathing.

_Maybe Minato-san was right; Christmas really does have a way of bringing things to the surface… and I couldn’t be happier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember back when these were supposed to be short one-shots around 1000 words long; oh well.
> 
> Hope you liked this new chapter, Yukina and Ran are a classic pair of gays and it was interesting to have them interact with a pretty unused rare pair in Kasumi and Misaki. Both relationships were really fun to write.
> 
> Comments and Kudos and all that are always appreciated; so let me know what you think! What's been favourite chapter so far? Favourite pairing? Etc.
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night wherever you are!


End file.
